This invention relates generally to gravity feed container dispensers for beverages or the like and more particularly, to an improvement for such dispensers.
A recent development in commercial refrigerators of the type used in supermarkets is a gravity feed beverage container dispenser. One dispenser of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,363. As shown therein, a rack for supporting beverage containers is installed on a display stand or in a refrigerator unit so as to incline from back to front. Spaced apart guide rails are used so that containers placed on the rack are arranged in rows and feed forward, by gravity, when the frontmost container in the row is removed. A guard rail extending across the front of the rack keeps the containers from falling off.
While the above is a useful dispensing apparatus, one problem which may occur results from the friction between the bottom of the container and the rails comprising the rack upon which the containers rest. This friction could cause the container not to feed forward and thus increase customer annoyance in not being able to readily reach a container as well as causing a prolem in the maintenance of the display or dispenser. The friction would typically result from the cold environment within a refrigeration unit as well as the wear which occurs on the rack over time. In addition, racks of the type discussed above are usually intended solely for gravity feed use rather than optional gravity feed or horitzontal use.
The present invention solves these and other problems in a manner not revealed by the known prior art.